Atlanta's Feelings
by Skates16
Summary: There was way too much on her mind. But it wasn't what she normally thought about: hunting, passing her next test at school, and training, having fun with Arch and defeating Cronus when ever he popped up randomly to take over the world. Oneshot, AA


_Heya, if you're from FicWad, you would've read this one-shot long ago. And if you are from FicWad, hi guys! Sorry, but I'm not updating my stories over there anymore, I'm bringing all of them over here to finish them off. That's if you guys do review this one-shot. _

**Atlanta's Feelings**

Atlanta lay on her bed, throwing a basketball against the roof and catching it again. She had to think. There was way too much on her mind. But it wasn't what she normally thought about: hunting, passing her next test at school, and training, having fun with Arch and defeating Cronus when ever he popped up randomly to take over the world. No, what she was thinking about was something which was on her mind at some points, but never really thought about it.

Everyone thought she didn't know his secret. But the thing was, she did. But she never said anything, afraid she might get hurt if she had thought wrong. That's why she went out with Pan first. To see what it was like to have a boyfriend. Thought, Atlanta had to admit, she did like Pan more as a friend. But he was different.

'How long have you liked him?' she thought. Her memory went back to that day when she and Theresa had caught him sneaking out of the dorm. She thought he was cute, but that wasn't really where it started. It was when Pan arrived. He was acting strange around her and Pan. And she saw him glaring at Pan. After that, she watched Archie and started picking up signs that he had a crush on her. And, Atlanta liked it.

She had a secret crush! Even though it was Archie. She heard her friends say how she was oblivious to his affections, but why do they think she wanted to be around Archie? Why was it everywhere she went, she wanted Archie to be there with her? That's what she wanted to say to them. But she didn't. Because for once she was not the hunter. Archie had to come out and fire the arrow to win her. She will not have it the other way.

Atlanta sighed as she thought about this. Archie, the warrior, was now the hunter. And she was what he was after. She threw the basketball into the basket and turned on her stereo system. 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada was playing. Atlanta smiled. She liked this song, and the chorus went with what she felt every time she touched Archie.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

True, when she touched Archie she got this weird feeling in her stomach. Theresa told her about this when she finally admitted to liking Jay, "Every time he looks at me and smiles, I have this weird feeling and it feels like a million butterflies." Theresa had once said. Atlanta hadn't kissed Archie yet, but she knew she would be over the moon. When they went boarding or she sat close to Arch, her heart would beat fast and she wondered if he could tell.

The song finished and she switched it off. 'Now where was I? Oh, yeah. When did you start liking purple head?' she thought. She then laughed. "I'm not that mean! I meant Archie." She said, aloud. A little bit too loud as the boy she was thinking about happened to pass her room and heard his name. "Atlanta? You in here?" he asked and opened the door.

Atlanta froze. Had he heard her? He then came in and looked at her. She sat up and patted her bed, motioning for him to sit next to her. He did and looked at her. She was looking down at the floor with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?" Archie asked.

Hearing Archie's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She couldn't remember when she started liking him. She had always had, ever since the first time she had seen him. Though, she didn't know what that feeling was when she felt it.

"I was just thinking about... stuff." Atlanta said, getting lost in her thoughts again. She didn't notice that she started pacing the room. Archie watched her with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Lannie?" he asked.

Again, only Archie could bring her back to Earth. If it had been Jay or Theresa, she would never had noticed them come in. Heck, Neil, Odie and Herry could come in with a marching band and she still wouldn't have noticed. 'What's wrong with you? You've always liked him, so why is he always on your mind now?' she thought as she looked into his grey-blue eyes.

She didn't want to look away; she wanted to be lost in his eyes forever. Always be with him. She opened her mouth. Yes, she was going to say it first. She was changing the roles back. She was going to be the hunter again.

But as she was about to say something, Neil came running in. "Come on! The movie is starting now!" and then the blond ran down the stairs. Atlanta closed her mouth and left her room, with Archie following behind. She could tell he still wanted to know what was on her mind.

When they got to the TV room, Neil was the only one there so Atlanta made a mad dash for the couch. She was not going to sit on the floor again! Archie then sat down next to her. Atlanta noticed that he sat a bit closer than he normally would have. She smiled. Archie was so protective of her. Or half way thought that movie he was going to ask that question again.

The others came in. Odie and Herry where the unlucky two who had to sit on the floor. Atlanta didn't know what movie Neil had rented. She found out it was a soppy comedy/romance movie. Normally, Atlanta would have run for cover in her room. But because the main character and she had so much in common, she decided to watch it. And she knew Theresa had bribed Neil for this movie.

During the movie, Atlanta put her head on Archie shoulder. She felt him turn his head but then continued watching the movie. Later, because they were so close, she got her hands tangled with his. She blushed a bit when this happened and also saw Archie blush a bit but didn't take his hand out of hers.

When the movie was over, Neil jumped up and put in a horror movie. Atlanta, with her head still on Archie shoulder, saw Jay grin. She rolled her eyes. Everyone knew Theresa was going to get scared and bury her face in his shirt or hug him. And, that is exactly what happened when the first scary part came. But Atlanta wasn't paying attention to this movie. The movie she had just watched was still in her mind.

The main girl character knew that her best guy friend had a crush on her and she had one on him. But there were all these things happening that tore them apart. In the end, the guy got the girl of his dreams and they shared a kiss.

Atlanta sighed. That was a movie and it wouldn't happen in real life. Because her thoughts had wondered again, she hadn't noticed that the movie was over. "Atlanta?" she heard Archie say. She looked up at him and saw that their noses were only millimetres from touching.

'Is he going to do it? Is he finally going to admit it and kiss me? Like in the movie?' Atlanta thought. She saw Archie move closer and now their lips were millimetres away from one another. Time seemed to move slowly. Atlanta started to lean in to meet his lips when... BANG!

Atlanta felt herself being thrown against the other side of the room. She hit the wall, but not that hard. She then saw Archie lying next to her. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt. "What was that?" he asked. Then they saw Odie running down the stairs. "I got you Neil... Oops!" Odie said.

Suddenly they two realized what had happened. Odie was trying to play a prank on Neil, who would stay up late and watch TV (he won't admit it though). Atlanta, who was really angry that he had spoiled a special moment with her and Archie, got up to chase the boy. But she tried over Archie's legs and fell on top of him. Odie, seeing away out, dashed up the stairs and into Herry's room.

Atlanta was now on top of Archie. She turned her head to say sorry, but then she saw how close they were and her lips brushed gently over his. She turned bright red and saw his shocked face. 'No! You idiot! You spoilt it!' Atlanta then jumped off Archie and was about to run up the stairs when Archie grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him again.

Both teens were blushing. She wasn't going to say anything, Archie had to. And as if he had read her mind, he said, "Atlanta there is something I have to tell you, which I have been trying to tell you for along time. I lo..." Archie didn't finish his sentence because Atlanta put a finger on his lips. Archie frowned.

"I know what you are going to say. I've always known, and I love you too." There, she had been the first to say it. So, Archie had started but she knew he was probably going to chicken out again. Atlanta felt awkward on top of Archie. He hadn't said anything since she admitted her feelings. She then felt his hand cup her cheeks and made her look at him. He then pulled her in for a kiss.

And just like the song, she felt herself soaring. She kissed him back and the kiss got deeper, more passionate. Atlanta was the first to pull away. "I guess we should go to bed. We have school tomorrow." Archie nodded and they went upstairs. Before Atlanta opened her door to her room, Archie pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you Lannie." He said when the kiss was over and he went to his room. Atlanta smiled and went to her own room. She jumped onto her bed and lay there with a big smile on her face. When she thought she was the hunter, she was wrong. Archie had always been the hunter. And now he had her and she was fine with that.

Before she turned her light off, she looked at all the pictures of her and Archie together. She smiled as a thought came into her head. "They thought that I was oblivious to Archie affections, but they were all oblivious to mine."

* * *

_Like it? Please review if you haven't read this at FicWad. I'm getting back into writing Class of the Titans again, but I haven't seen season 2 yet, that's the only down side. Anyway, please leave a review!_


End file.
